


The Accountant and The Secretary

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to talk to a crush...Written as a gift for my friend Laces.





	The Accountant and The Secretary

       Logically he knew the first time he saw her was that night in the Firehouse right before the world nearly ended. Clearly he wasn’t in his right mind then, so he counted the real first time as a few days later when he met with the Ghostbusters in a warehouse that was serving has their temporary headquarters. 

       “Ah, Mr. Tully. Thank you for coming,” Egon said, ushering him into a curtained off area that had a folding table serving as an exam area. “Please undress. I’ll be right back.”

       “Um...ok?”

       He started stripping and was down to his undershirt and tighty whities when the curtain was pulled back suddenly. 

       “Oh! I’m so sorry!!”

       He turned, already going red, when he saw her. Janine Melnitz.

       “Oh um hi?” he said, vainly trying to cover himself up. 

       She turned to leave the ‘room’ and...winked at him? Louis felt embarrassed, confused, and was pretty sure he had a crush forming.

 

       He saw very little of her over the next few years. Between the Ghostbusters going from glory to infamy and all the places in the middle, the only way he could keep up with her was through the tabloids. It broke his heart to see what she was going through via the public media, but then the news changed and he had hope. Hope, but no bravery. Then he got a phone call from the massive jerk Dr. Venkman asking if he wanted to do a quickie lawsuit…

 

       When Louis walked into the Firehouse a week later, all he could see was Janine. She was sitting behind her desk, the phone cradled between her shoulder and ear, while she handled paperwork from previous calls and writing up new ones. 

       “Look, I understand that it’s horrible but they’re booked solid for three weeks. Yeah well maybe if the entire population of New York hadn’t suddenly turned on them for the most idiotic reasons then they’d have franchises that could get to you today, but since that DID happen you’re going to have to wait...Well why don’t you just call another place that catches ghosts...That’s what I thought. Have a good day.”

       As Janine hung up she glanced over at him and smiled. 

       “Hey Louis. Welcome to the insane asylum. I set you up over there. Sorry it’s kind of junky but I haven’t had a chance to do more.”

       He looked over at a desk in the corner that was piled high with half-finished gadgets and about a year’s worth of dust. 

       “It’s great. Thanks Ms. Melnitz.”

       “Call me Janine. We’re both in the trenches here,” she grinned. “Coffee?”

       “Um...yes?” he said, blushing for no real reason. 

 

       The days turned into weeks. Working close to her was even harder than living down the hall from Dana. He heard her voice, smelled her perfume, watched her walk…

_        “She’s like catnip...for humans? Because I’m not a cat...I don’t think I am at least?” _

       “Louis! Are you ok?”

       He cleared his throat and tried to act cool. 

       “Yes? I mean, yes I’m fine.”

       “...ok. I’m going out to lunch. Want anything?”

_        “You? A hot Italian meatball sub? You AND a hot Italian meatball sub?” _

       “I’m good thanks.”

 

       More time passed and his crush went from a passive feeling to a soul-possessing, full on unrequited passion. Louis thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was strong, confident, intelligent, and more. It took all his will power not to stare at her for hours. It was a good thing his desk was set up so that his back was to her so she couldn’t tell that half the time he was listening to her instead of writing up paperwork. It also helped that she was so busy he didn’t have the opportunity to sound like a complete idiot by talking to her. Talking NEVER turned out right. 

       “Louis? Did you hear me?”

       “Yes! ...no?”

       “I asked if you were feeling ok. You’ve been sitting there staring at our tax forms for an hour.”

       He hadn’t heard her walk up to him. When her hand pressed against his forehead he nearly squeaked. 

       “You’re warm and a little sweaty. Maybe you should go home? You might be coming down with something.” 

       He didn’t respond so she shrugged and headed back to her desk. 

       “Maybe I am sick.”  _ Heartsick… _

 

       “Louis! I’m closing up!” Janine called from her desk. 

       He quickly got downstairs and grabbed his coat and briefcase so they could walk out the door at the same time. 

_        “Ok this is it! I’m going to ask her out. I will ask her out to dinner and be smooth. It’s New Years Eve. Perfect.” _

       “Should I take the subway or the surface roads, or what? It’s kind of busy out…”

       “Well I’m walking. Good night!”

       “Well now well hang on now...Do you maybe wanna...no, no...do you wanna have something to eat with me?”

       His head and heart was pounding as he watched her face.  _ “Pleasepleaseplease” _

       “Yeah! I’d love that, but I promised Dr. Venkman that I’d babysit for him.”

       Louis could actually see his heart falling out of his chest and hitting the filthy New York street. 

       “...want to babysit with me?”

       His mind’s eye watched her pick his heart up, brush it off, and hand it to him with her trademark smirk. 

       “Ok I would!”

       “Great. His place at eight. Bye!”

_        “I have a date. I can’t believe it! I have a DATE WITH JANINE!!” _ As he headed home he thought about what he would wear, say, and do tonight.  _ “No matter what happens, good or bad, tonight it going to be the best night of my life!!”  _

__ And the best part was that it was true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Laces!!


End file.
